1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel molded one piece box construction for the storage of magnetic media devices. Particularly the invention relates to a novel molded one piece box construction for the storage of 8 mm Digital Audio Tapes (DATS) or 8 mm Digital Video Tapes (DVTs). More specifically the invention relates to a novel box construction for the storage of DATs or DVTs wherein the DAT or DVT remains in the cover section of the box when it is in the open position, thereby allowing easy access to the cassette for removal and placement. Furthermore the invention particularly relates to a novel box construction for the storage of magnetic media devices which is of a one-piece construction and has an elongated integrally-formed hinge member which is spaced from the corner of the box allowing the box to rotate to an open position about an axis in the midsection of the outer wall of the box. Additionally, the invention relates to a method of constructing a novel box for the storage of magnetic media devices where the box is molded as one-piece in the open position, thereby allowing the elongated integrally-formed hinge member to be spaced from the corner of the box.
2. Prior Art
Boxes for the storage of magnetic media devices, particularly cassette tapes, have been heretofore generally available and their conventional construction is well known. In general, such boxes are constructed of two pieces, a base and a cover, which, in the closed position, completely enclose the tape. The box may be formed of transparent plastic material so that the contents can be viewed without opening the box. Typically such boxes are formed of a hard transparent plastic material which may crack, melt or otherwise become deformed when exposed to heat or pressure. The cover and base of such boxes are pivotally connected by matching recesses and protrusions at opposing corners of the back of the box. Boxes constructed in this manner often separate when opened. In addition, the construction is such that it can result in the tape inadvertently falling out.
One piece construction of boxes for the storage of magnetic media devices, particularly tape cassettes, is also known in the art. In one embodiment, such boxes do not completely enclose the tape but instead have one side open to permit access to the tape. Tapes stored in boxes constructed in this manner fall out easily and are exposed to dust, water and other elements which may damage the tapes. Such boxes are also typically formed of a hard transparent plastic material, so that the contents may be viewed while still in the box, which may crack, melt or otherwise become deformed when exposed to heat or pressure. In another embodiment, one piece boxes which completely enclose the tape are molded so that the hinge is located at the spine of the box. In these boxes the tape does not remain in the cover in the open position.